The drugs don't work
by Alienigena
Summary: Un Sherlock de 27 ans, qui se réveille à l'hôpital après une overdose. Un Mycroft qui ne sait pas très bien gérer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son frère. La discussion qui s'ensuit. Et une petite visite du palais mental...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Petite histoire commencée suite à une review pour "Le détective agonisant" : comment Mycroft a-t-il pu "voir" le palais mental de son frère...? J'avais déjà cette idée derrière la tête, j'y ai réfléchi, et voilà le début. Le titre est celui d'une chanson de The Verve, mais il n'y a pas de référence à cette chanson. Je vous préviens, c'est assez sentimental, et entièrement vu du point de vue de Mycroft (je sais que les mots "sentimental" et "Mycroft" ne vont pas très bien ensemble et qu'il est rare de les voir cohabiter dans la même phrase, mais je me dis que l'aîné Holmes ne peut pas être tout le temps, tout le temps impassible, froid et maître de lui, surtout lorsque son frère est en danger de mort...). J'ai voulu explorer le côté plus sombre de Sherlock, à savoir la drogue et sa tendance à l'autodestruction, tout en dévoilant une partie de son palais mental. Il y a quelques référence à ma version du "Détective agonisant" mais c'est très compréhensible même si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Ce sera une histoire courte, pas plus de trois chapitres et plus probablement deux. Pas d'enquête policière, juste un huis clos entre les deux frères Holmes (et, je vous l'ai dit, peut-être un peu trop de sentiments pour eux...). Cette histoire se passe plusieurs années avant la rencontre entre Sherlock et John, donc pas de John non plus... Désolée..._

**The drugs don't work - 1**

- Mycroft...

L'aîné des Holmes sursauta comme si on l'avait violemment frappé. Il redressa brusquement la tête, qu'il avait enfouie entre ses mains pour ne plus voir s'écouler les secondes sur sa montre, ni le visage mortellement pâle de son frère, ni ces traces au creux de son bras, pour ne plus rien voir du monde extérieur qu'il aurait volontiers détruit entièrement, s'il avait pu laisser libre cours à sa colère et à sa douleur. Au lieu de cela, il était resté parfaitement calme lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle il avait prétexté auprès de ses collaborateurs une urgence professionnelle et avait pris un taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital – toujours maître de lui jusqu'à ce que les médecins l'introduisent dans la chambre blanche et referment la porte derrière eux.

Là, il avait craqué. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis que Sherlock avait failli mourir dans ses bras, alors qu'il n'avait même pas onze ans... Seize années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Seize années pendant lesquelles Mycroft avait cru s'être endurci au point de pouvoir rester parfaitement stoïque en toute circonstance. Il avait vu des horreurs, fait des choix douteux, et pouvait s'estimer raisonnablement responsable de la mort d'au moins douze hommes. Il avait ordonné leur exécution d'un ton calme et uni. Il avait vu mourir deux de ses plus proches collaborateurs, l'un après la lente agonie d'une maladie particulièrement douloureuse. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette déchirure intense, cette impression de vide et de froid qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'à l'autre bout du fil, le médecin lui avait expliqué, avec quelques précautions oratoires inutiles, ce qui s'était passé.

Alors, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à son frère, il n'avait pas pu demeurer impassible. Il n'avait pas à lutter contre la mort, la douleur, la maladie qui s'abattent sur les hommes de façon imprévisible. Il devait se battre contre son propre frère, contre les choix qui l'avaient mené ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital vide et froide, qui sentait le désinfectant et le plastique neuf. Au cours de ces dernières semaines (mois ? années ?), Sherlock s'était employé à se détruire méthodiquement. Aucune fatalité là-dedans. Rien que sa volonté d'en finir avec la vie, ou tout du moins de s'échapper de la réalité. Et Mycroft, qui pensait avoir le sens de l'observation le plus aiguisé du monde, n'avait rien vu venir. Il rencontrait son frère tous les mois, en partie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être était-il incapable de comprendre la moindre chose concernant Sherlock, après tout.

Il l'avait pas pleuré en le voyant, non, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler de manière incontrôlable et elles n'avaient pas cessé pendant ces longues heures d'attente, pas même lorsqu'un médecin, à trois reprises, était venu vérifier les constantes du jeune homme allongé sur le lit qui semblait trop grand pour lui. Mycroft avait alors essayé de regagner le contrôle sur lui-même – et avait lamentablement échoué. Il s'était contenté de se lever et de se placer dans un coin de la pièce, mains derrière le dos, pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche effectuait ses contrôles. Il ne posa pas une seule question, car aucune réponse sur l'état de santé de son frère n'aurait pu le réconforter. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué.

- Mycroft... murmura de nouveau Sherlock.

La voix était rauque, cassée, faible, comme si le jeune homme avait hurlé pendant des heures d'affilée. Ce qui, songea douloureusement Mycroft, était peut-être le cas. Que savait-il des circonstances de cet... accident ? Il ignorait où était Sherlock avant d'être emmené à l'hôpital, qui l'avait trouvé, comment il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait pas posé une seule question, se contentant de demander à voir son frère et à être laissé seul avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter aucune réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le plus jeune des Holmes avait ouvert les yeux et regardait son frère avec une intensité difficilement supportable. Sa peau était d'un gris maladif et sa maigreur presque impossible à regarder sans pitié. Les yeux rougis paraissaient immenses, encadrés de larges cernes noirs. Un bleu décorait sa pommette gauche, une large coupure lui barrait le front. Il tremblait légèrement.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft avala sa salive. Sherlock était réveillé, il se souvenait de son nom, il posait des questions cohérentes. Le plus dur était passé. Il pouvait lui répondre à présent – si seulement ses propres mains pouvaient cesser de trembler !

- Sept heures, vingt-deux minutes et... quelques secondes.

Il parlait volontairement bas, ne pouvant faire totalement confiance à la fermeté de sa voix.

- Oh.

- Comme tu dis.

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent un instant avant de se refermer. Mycroft se leva, le cœur battant. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa son frère par les épaules et le secoua, sans aucune considération pour les tuyaux qui le reliaient à différentes machines salvatrices. Si Sherlock se rendormait, il en était certain, ce serait pour toujours.

Et une telle éventualité n'était même pas envisageable.

- Pas question. Tu restes éveillé.

Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent avec difficulté.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

Il reçut une gifle en guise de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? répéta Mycroft, incrédule. Sept heures et vingt-deux minutes à attendre que tu te réveilles, tout en sachant que tu n'avais qu'une chance sur deux de le faire ! Je pense que tu mérites bien plus qu'une simple baffe, Sherlock. Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de la phrase. Il avait hurlé. Il avait secoué et frappé son petit frère incapable de se défendre, au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Sa respiration était à présent saccadée, et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. S'il ne se calmait pas maintenant...

Tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir et une infirmière lui offrait gentiment un verre d'eau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Holmes ?

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui que la jeune femme s'adressait.

- Tout va bien, je vous remercie, répondit-il.

Son cerveau était passé en mode "pilote automatique". Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses en présence d'une tierce personne. Maintenir l'apparence.

L'infirmière sourit.

- Votre frère est hors de danger, le médecin est en train de l'examiner, puis vous pourrez aller lui parler. Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas le fatiguer.

Mycroft acquiesça aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était évanoui devant son frère et toute l'équipe médicale qui entrait à ce moment dans la chambre. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Il reprenait progressivement le contrôle, rassuré par les paroles de la jeune femme qu'il remercia poliment avant de prendre le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait. Puis, malgré ses objurgations, il se leva, réajusta son costume et attendit que les médecins fussent sortis de la chambre de son frère.

Cette fois, il ne se déroberait pas à sa tâche d'aîné. Il parlerait à Sherlock. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce dernier lui laisse une autre occasion de le faire, étant donné sa propension à l'autodestruction...

Il entra dans la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Tu t'es _évanoui_.

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Sherlock était presque _palpable_. Mycroft haussa les épaules et reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Et toi, il paraît que tu as frappé un médecin, cassé deux fenêtres et détruit plusieurs appareils de grande valeur (que je vais devoir payer à ta place, soit dit en passant), avant de finalement passer à deux doigts de la mort, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il aurait voulu dire "J'ai eu peur pour toi", ou peut-être quelque chose d'encore plus sentimental, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation. Il était bien plus facile de se montrer froid, sarcastique et mesquin.

- Tu oublies de préciser que j'ai vomi sur deux infirmières, ajouta Sherlock avec un petit rire méchant. Je savais bien que les hôpitaux ne me réussissaient pas...

- Tais-toi.

Sherlock lui lança un regard interrogateur et narquois.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me taise ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, non ? Tu es plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble... Le type qui m'a amené ici n'était pas au courant, lui. Je crois que je l'ai frappé aussi. Et insulté. Et que je lui ai craché dessus. Oh, et pour couronner le tout, je crois bien que c'était un inspecteur de police.

Le jeune homme avait presque l'air de trouver tout cela très amusant, et un observateur extérieur s'y serait sans doute laissé prendre. Mycroft, pour sa part, ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de pleurer qu'en ce moment. Il voyait bien le tremblement incessant qui agitait le corps de son frère, les regards furtifs et apeurés qu'il lançait à tout moment vers la porte, la respiration haletante qui marquait son anxiété. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il y a fort à parier qu'il serait déjà loin d'ici, loin de tous ces médecins et de tous ces appareils. Comme il ne le pouvait pas, il gérait son angoisse comme à son habitude, en la remplaçant par le mépris, la colère, la désinvolture – autant de sentiments beaucoup plus faciles à accepter.

- Tu veux sortir d'ici ? demanda Mycroft. Je peux...

- Ce que _tu peux_ ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Sherlock avec brusquerie. Fiche le camp d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de personne n'ailleurs. Je survivrai très bien sans toi.

Ça faisait mal, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais au fil des années, Mycroft avait appris à faire avec ce genre de douleur. Avec Sherlock, il avait pris l'habitude de répondre sarcasme pour sarcasme, méchanceté pour méchanceté, insulte pour insulte. C'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Un jeu pas très sain, certes, mais ils ne savaient pas gérer autrement leur relation.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- On dirait pourtant que tu as tout fait pour ne pas survivre, cette fois-ci, dit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Sherlock. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Si tu veux vraiment mourir, il y a des manières beaucoup plus... propres de le faire, je t'assure. Pourquoi celle-là ?

Le cadet Holmes garda obstinément le silence. Mycroft pouvait cependant entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, voir le tremblement de ses mains s'accentuer.

- Pourquoi, Sherlock ? insista –t-il.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit le jeune homme non sans une certaine amertume. Toi, tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut, comme il faut, au bon endroit et au bon moment. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est jamais à sa place nulle part ? Quand on fait toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas ?

- Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de me l'expliquer, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je sais très bien qu'au fond tu es comme moi. Différent. Comment peux-tu supporter tout cela, cette médiocrité, cette lenteur ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur cette terre.

- Bien sûr que si ! protesta Mycroft. Tes études...

- ...Sont terminées depuis quelques années déjà. J'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre.

- On n'a jamais fini d'apprendre...

- Epargne-moi tes proverbes éculés, s'il-te-plaît. Peut-être que tu trouves un intérêt à ce que tu fais parce que tu as eu la chance de trouver un métier qui te convienne et te permette d'utiliser tes capacités à cent pour cent. Parce que tu as réussi à faire croire aux autres que tu es normal, si bien qu'ils ont fini par t'accepter. Moi, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire semblant, d'ailleurs.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être accepté par les autres ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Tu trouves ça plus intéressant d'être shooté à longueur de journée ? insista l'aîné des Holmes.

Le mot était lâché, mais Sherlock ne le releva même pas.

- Sherlock, tu t'es injecté volontairement une quantité bien trop élevée de cocaïne trafiquée par tes soins. Je ne peux pas croire que _toi,_ l'expert en chimie et en biologie, tu ignorais quel effet cela aurait...

- Je connais parfaitement les effets de la drogue, rassure-toi. Ça fait quatre ans, Mycroft, répondit Sherlock de façon presque triomphante. Quatre ans et tu n'as rien vu. Si ce petit _incident_ n'était pas arrivé, tu n'en aurais rien su.

Quatre ans ! Mycroft serra les poings. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle. Inspiration, expiration. La première fois que Sherlock avait touché à la drogue, il avait dix-sept ans. Ses parents avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de l'envoyer à une fête organisée par quelques lycéens pour célébrer la fin de leur calvaire scolaire et leur entrée à l'université – ou, pour certains d'entre eux, dans la vie active. Sherlock avait râlé et avait fini par s'y rendre. La soirée s'était achevée, de façon catastrophique, par plusieurs lignes de coke que de prétendus camarades de classe lui avaient généreusement « offertes ». Mycroft avait dû aller chercher son frère, le ramener chez eux, appeler d'urgence ses parents qui étaient de leur côté en train de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage...

Après cela, plus jamais sa mère n'avait proposé à Sherlock de sortir avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'adolescent. Mycroft avait gardé un œil sur lui au début de ses études, mais il n'avait pas replongé. En fait, le cursus qu'il suivait (un mélange de physique-chimie, mathématiques, biologie et psychologie) semblait l'accaparer tellement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela avait duré quelques années. Puis il avait fallu que Sherlock quitte finalement l'université, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de métier. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Les Holmes étaient plutôt aisés et l'oisiveté du jeune homme n'était pas un problème. Il s'était trouvé un petit appartement et semblait s'occuper et s'en tirer assez bien tout seul. Du moins Mycroft le pensait-il, jusqu'à maintenant. Quatre ans. Quatre ans d'enfer, probablement. Quatre ans pendant lesquels il s'était tu, avait même caché son addiction à toute sa famille.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi _aveugle_ ?

- Sherlock, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peine que tu ferais à nos parents...

Il aurait voulu ajouter "et à moi aussi", mais il n'y parvint pas.

- On ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, d'habitude, cracha Sherlock avec une certaine dureté. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? On s'en sortait très bien avant sans étaler nos sentiments sur la table, non ?

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, répondit Mycroft avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire qu'on "s'en sort très bien" alors qu'on est incapable d'échanger deux mots sans se sauter à la gorge, alors que tu as failli mourir !

- Ce n'était pas le but, murmura Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation sans animosité.

- Si ton but n'était pas de mourir, reprit-il sur un ton calme qui l'étonna lui-même, alors que voulais-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves là-dedans ?

Le regard du jeune homme se fit rêveur, et l'aîné des Holmes comprit que la drogue n'avait pas encore totalement été éliminée de son système. Il repartait là-bas, dans ce monde qu'il préférait mille fois à la réalité – un monde, probablement, se dit Mycroft avec amertume, où il était accepté et compris, un monde où, peut-être, il n'y avait personne, et sûrement pas son frère...

- Je voulais juste voir... murmura-t-il.

Mycroft comprit soudain, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette brusque certitude, que les mots qu'allait prononcer son frère seraient décisifs, que, pour la première fois, Sherlock allait ouvrir la porte de son esprit, qu'il avait jusqu'ici maintenue résolument close pour tout le monde – qu'il allait le laisser _entrer,_ pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois.

- Voir quoi ?

- D'autres lieux. D'autres pièces.

Mycroft resta un instant interdit, se demandant si Sherlock planait encore ou si c'était ses propres oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Il sentait cependant que ces mots étaient importants, bien qu'il soit incapable, pour le moment, de les comprendre.

- Des pièces de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- De mon palais mental, répliqua le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort, et il lui parlait de son _palais mental_...

- Tu n'as pas de palais mental, n'est-ce-pas ? ajouta Sherlock avec un petit sourire – mais ce sourire n'était ni mesquin, ni ironique, plutôt espiègle, ce qui ramena Mycroft vingt ans en arrière, à une époque où la méfiance n'avait pas encore de place dans leur relation.

- Tu veux parler des procédés mnémotechniques des orateurs romains ? demanda prudemment l'aîné des Holmes, tout en se doutant bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette expression, quelque chose de bien plus important.

- Un peu réducteur, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai perfectionné la technique.

Il avait l'air complètement euphorique à présent. Qu'avait dit le médecin ? _Les effets de la drogue ne sont pas encore totalement dissipés. Il est possible qu'il vous dise des choses incohérentes. Laissez-le parler, ce n'est rien de grave._

- Il n'y a que là que je me sente chez moi. Dans mon palais mental, ajouta Sherlock pour plus de clarté.

- D'accord... Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce « palais mental » ? demanda prudemment Mycroft.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient à présent, avec une intensité que son frère n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il souriait, toute peur disparue. Les tremblements s'étaient apaisés. Il semblait presque... heureux.

- Oui, hasarda Mycroft tout en se demandant comment le jeune homme pourrait bien lui montrer quelque chose qui n'existait pas ailleurs que dans sa tête.

Alors, Sherlock fit quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant très expansif, et toucher les autres ne lui était absolument pas naturel. Mis à part la fois où Mycroft l'avait sorti de cette horrible clinique où il avait été enfermé pendant une semaine, il ne se souvenait pas que son frère eût jamais montré le désir d'être proche d'un autre être humain.

C'est pourquoi il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre lorsque Sherlock tendit sa main gauche vers lui, paume vers le ciel.

- Prends-la, dit-il doucement.

Et Mycroft s'exécuta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard... Cette fiction sera plus longue que prévu (quatre ou cinq chapitres) et je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est juste un peu difficile d'adopter le point de vue de Sherlock (première fois que je le fais : soyez indulgent(e)s s'il-vous-plaît !)._

**The drugs don't work - 2**

Il tenait son frère par la main, et son frère le suivait, l'air perplexe et désorienté. Il se tourna vers lui, désignant du menton l'immense scène où ils venaient d'apparaître. Tout autour, les spectateurs les regardaient, depuis les gradins illuminés. Mycroft hocha la tête.

- Sherlock...

Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme à un grand malade, sur ce ton prudent et feutré réservé aux chambres d'hôpital, alors qu'il lui faisait l'insigne honneur de l'introduire _chez lui_ ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre agressif. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son aîné sur un ton plus neutre. Ni où tu es précisément en ce moment.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son frère pouvait se montrer lent...

- Tu ne reconnais pas l'Albert Hall ?

- Oh. Si.

Le ton était peu convaincant, mais Sherlock ne releva pas. Comme toujours lorsqu'il pénétrait dans son palais, son esprit était aiguisé par tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, percevait. Il ne comprenait pas que son visiteur pût ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui.

- J'ai allumé toutes les lumières pour toi, ouvert les portes en grand. _Pour toi_. Si ce sont les autres qui te gênent, ils peuvent partir.

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Mycroft, ils ne me dérangent pas. De qui s'agit-il ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- La plupart d'entre eux ne te diraient rien. Ce sont tous les hommes, toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrés au cours de mon existence. Ils ont leur place dans les loges, dans les balcons, au parterre, selon des critères précis – année de rencontre, nombre de fois où je les ai vus, relatif intérêt de leur conversation, connaissances qu'ils peuvent m'apporter… Tu ne le vois peut-être pas d'ici, mais ils tiennent tous une fiche dans les mains. Si je les fais venir sur scène, près de moi, je peux la lire et tout connaître d'eux, nom, prénoms, âge, adresse, téléphone, profession, famille, amis, loisirs… Traits de caractère, points faibles, tout est consigné. Les fiches sont bien évidemment extensibles à volonté.

L'aîné des frères Holmes eut le bon goût de paraître impressionné.

- Et… L'Albert Hall suffit à contenir _toutes_ les personnes que tu as rencontrées ?

Sherlock s'autorisa pour sa part un petit sourire suffisant.

- Si je peux rallonger les fiches, je peux agrandir la salle. Il m'a suffi de rehausser le dôme.

- Bien sûr.

Il y avait dans la voix de Mycroft un étrange mélange de tristesse et de fierté, deux sentiments que le jeune homme n'était pas certain de savoir interpréter.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que c'est assez bien pensé.

De toute sa vie, Sherlock n'avait jamais obtenu de la part de son frère un pareil compliment. Il sourit, plus franchement cette fois. S'il suffisait de traîner Mycroft dans son palais mental pour qu'il se montre moins froid et méprisant, il pourrait bien lui demander de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait proposé d'y venir avec lui, cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il avait, ces derniers temps, été trop seul.

- Et tu y as accès à tout moment ?

- Evidemment. Lorsque je parle aux autres, je veux dire, en dehors de cette salle, dans…

Il chercha le mot.

- … dans la réalité…

- Tu veux dire, l'interrompit Mycroft, que lorsque tu es en conversation avec qui que ce soit, tu es à la fois… ici et là-bas ? Dans ton palais, et dans la réalité ?

- Oui. Je suis _toujours_ dans mon palais.

Mycroft se raidit imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme reprit :

- Donc, ils sont à la fois en face de moi et sur la scène. J'ai alors accès à toutes leurs données. J'ai également une autre salle, plus petite, un amphithéâtre de County Hall, où je peux convoquer qui je veux. Tu t'y invites souvent, d'ailleurs.

Mycroft avait toujours été, de toute façon, un électron libre dans son palais…

Mais l'aîné des Holmes ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qui était à demi un reproche.

- Et tu ajoutes sur leur fiche les renseignements que tu glanes sur eux au fur et à mesure ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock non sans agacement devant la trivialité de la question. Tu n'as pas ça, toi ?

- Je fonctionne… différemment. Mais dans le principe, je te l'accorde, ça revient au même. A ceci près que je ne suis pas dissocié. Je reste au même endroit, un seul à la fois.

Au ton de son frère, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose dans ses explications le dérangeait, mais ce genre de considérations ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ là, avec les autres, soupira Mycroft, mais passons. Et toi, tu es sur scène ?

- Lorsque je dois parler à des gens, c'est préférable. Je contrôle davantage de choses ici. Mais je peux partir à tout moment. Quitter la scène. Aller dans d'autres pièces. Cela ne m'empêche pas de parler, d'observer, de déduire et de stocker les faits.

Mycroft hocha la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à une telle réponse.

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation. Je suis quelque part dans cette salle ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Sherlock avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Le rôle qu'il tenait dans son palais mental, Mycroft l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Nul n'était besoin de lui révéler dès à présent qu'il y possédait sa propre pièce…

- Je t'emmène dans les coulisses ? proposa le jeune homme.

- Avec plaisir.

- Ne fais pas attention à la porte de gauche, intima Sherlock, et il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir attiré précisément l'attention de son frère sur elle.

- Où mène-t-elle ?

La question était tout sauf innocente, malgré le ton presque désinvolte. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Les inflexions de Mycroft, il les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre à celle-ci.

Il opta pour une semi-vérité…

- En bas.

… Et il ouvrit résolument la porte de droite, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher un seul autre fragment d'information.

- Mais nous allons plutôt monter, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Mycroft ne fit heureusement aucune difficulté à le suivre. Les marches de bois craquaient agréablement sous leurs pas, et de la poussière dansait dans la lumière qui provenait d'une large fenêtre entrouverte. Sherlock avait toujours aimé cette odeur de vieux livres, de cire et d'herbe coupée.

- Tu ne reconnais pas ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au seuil du premier étage, dans le grand couloir qu'il affectionnait tant.

De nouveau, l'aîné des Holmes jetait autour de lui des regards aveugles.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Je devrais ?

Sherlock, de nouveau, haussa les épaules. Il avait tendance à faire un peu trop ce geste lorsque son frère se trouvait à proximité. Agacement, malaise, hésitation, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu y as passé bien moins de temps que moi.

Le jeune homme put presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Mycroft s'activer devant lui.

- Cambridge ? proposa-t-il avec prudence.

_Oui, Cambridge_. Sherlock y était resté, il ne savait pas très bien par quel miracle, pendant sept ans. Ou plutôt, il se doutait que le miracle avait nom Mycroft, qui avait suffisamment d'influence et d'argent pour suggérer aux responsables de l'université que son petit frère pouvait suivre des cours dans les matières qu'il souhaitait sans pour autant avoir à passer aucun examen. Une exception, qui avait nom Sherlock Holmes : sept ans à l'université, pas un seul diplôme. Mais il en savait probablement davantage dans toutes les matières scientifiques que ceux qui avaient quitté l'établissement en croulant sous les mentions et les louanges. Mycroft, lui, avait passé une semaine à Cambridge, avant de décider qu'il était fait pour vivre à Londres, déménager, se faire inscrire à la London School of Economics, et commencer à monter son petit réseau de relations utiles… Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de reconnaître les lieux, plus de quinze ans après.

- Principalement les couloirs, répondit Sherlock, plus un amphithéâtre, quelques salles de science…

- D'accord. Et que contiennent-elles ?

- Tout ce que je sais. Mes connaissances, triées, classées, prêtes à servir. Biologie, chimie, neurosciences, physiques, et même un peu de maths, annales criminelles, plus tout un tas de choses qui pourraient éventuellement se révéler utile. Tout est là. Par exemple…

Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la deuxième porte sur la droite.

- Ici, c'est le labo de dissection, avec quelques corps, bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie, et ne fais pas attention à Molly même si elle te parle. D'ailleurs, il est peu probable qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Elle est plutôt réservée.

Mycroft ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. La tête qu'il faisait était réellement _comique_.

- Molly ? répéta-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu. Qui est _Molly_ ?

_Ah. Oui._ Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Jamais Sherlock n'avait mentionné le nom de Molly devant son frère. Jamais il n'avait mentionné le nom d'aucune de ses connaissances devant aucun membre de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'elle était cependant présente, concentrée sur son travail. Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de se repencher, rougissante, sur un organe quelconque – Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'identifier, à cette distance.

- Molly… est une connaissance. Rien de plus.

- Une connaissance qui a une pièce à elle dans ton palais mental ? s'exclama Mycroft. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ?

Sherlock ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui, de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité ou de la jalousie, l'emportait dans cette nouvelle intonation.

Puis il comprit le sous-entendu, et devint à son tour cramoisi.

- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia-t-il. Je… Je veux dire…

- Oui ?

- Elle travaille à St Barts, c'est tout. A la morgue, je veux dire. Un jour, j'y suis allé et elle m'a permis d'entrer dans une salle de dissection. De l'observer, de regarder les cadavres. J'y suis retourné, pour approfondir mes connaissances en médecine légale.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donnait-il toutes ces informations ? Pourquoi parlait-il si rapidement, comme ces coupables qui ont quelque chose à cacher ? Pourquoi s'empressait-il de détromper son frère ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

- Comme c'est romantique, ironisa Mycroft. Un dîner aux chandelles autour d'un macchabée… Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à St Barts ?

Sherlock sentit la colère monter en lui. De quel droit son frère lui posait-il toutes ces questions ? Comme d'habitude, il s'immisçait dans sa vie. Comme d'habitude, il voulait violer son intimité.

Et comme d'habitude, il se heurterait à un mur.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda froidement Sherlock.

- Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu aimes les hôpitaux, reprit Mycroft d'un ton volontairement neutre. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sherlock comprit soudainement le cheminement dans l'esprit de son aîné et il éclata de rire.

- J'y suis allé _pour_ voir des cadavres, _pour_ les disséquer, pas pour consulter un médecin ou quoi que ce soit. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'irais voir un médecin de mon plein gré ?

- Stupide de ma part, en effet, lui accorda son frère avec un petit sourire soulagé. On t'a laissé rentrer à St Barts ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je tentais le coup toutes les semaines, mais je me faisais toujours expulser par les légistes. Une fois, ils ont même voulu faire venir la police. Je me suis fait plus discret et j'ai attendu qu'ils embauchent quelqu'un d'autre. Une chance qu'ils aient engagé Molly Hopper.

- Elle t'a permis, comme ça, sans te connaître, de disséquer des cadavres avec elle ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ?

- Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre Mycroft, mais son regard démentait ses paroles. Et d'autres personnes ont un statut privilégié dans ton palais ?

- Peu.

- Mais encore ?

- Il y a Mrs Hudson, expliqua Sherlock presque malgré lui.

Malgré lui, il éprouvait le besoin de parler, d'évoquer ces gens qui, malgré tout, avaient fini par prendre, à son insu, une place dans sa vie. Il n'aurait pas dû se droguer. Cela le rendait trop bavard.

- Mrs… ?

- Hudson. La personne que je suis allée voir en Floride.

- Ah oui, la fois où tu as quitté le pays sans prévenir nos parents ? La fois où la police a passé près de quinze jours à te chercher partout ? La fois où on t'a cru mort, tu allais voir… Mrs Hudson ?

Sherlock décida d'ignorer le sarcasme dans la voix de son frère.

- Je devais l'aider.

- _L'aider_ ?

Mycroft avait l'air proprement stupéfait.

- Parce que tu _aides_ les autres, toi, maintenant ? Première nouvelle.

Toujours ce ton supérieur, pontifiant. Comme si Mycroft savait tout, y compris ce que pensait, sentait, éprouvait Sherlock.

- Je l'ai sauvée de la pendaison ! hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas _aider_, peut-être, sauver la vie de quelqu'un ?

- D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi.

- Que je me calme ? Tu crois toujours tout savoir, mais tu n'as rien compris ! C'était la seule chance de ma vie de pouvoir résoudre une affaire, une seule ! Son mari lui avait tout collé sur le dos mais elle m'a fait confiance, _elle_. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide et je l'ai _sauvée_ ! Elle avait _besoin_ de moi.

_Et elle était bien la seule_, pensa amèrement Sherlock avant de repousser cette idée loin, très loin dans les profondeurs de son esprit, de l'enfermer dans une des petites pièces du sous-sol, si profondément qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour la retrouver.

Et même, peut-être, ne la retrouverait-il pas.


End file.
